


touché

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Government Advisor!Licht, Inspired by ..., LichtLumi, M/M, Prince!Lumiere, Romance(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: "Lumiere Silvamillion Clover. Dua puluh lima tahun. Status sekarang: saksi atas teror pesan-pesan misterius yang ditujukan pada ketua Dewan Kementerian Sihir, Damnatio Kira, tertanggal 1 Juni sampai 9 Juni 1520." -- Licht; Penasihat Kerajaan Clover/Kepala Divisi Interogasi Dewan Keamanan Kerajaan.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Series: Bettering One Another [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	touché

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

"Jadi ... kamu benar-benar ada di sana?"

"Licht, aku serius." Lumiere mendengkus keras-keras agar Licht bisa menyadari kekesalannya, "kenapa harus aku yang diinterogasi?"

Tidak mengindahkan ekspresi Lumiere yang berubah masam di depannya, Licht tetap bersikap serius dan membuka lembar kertas berikutnya. "Lumiere Silvamillion Clover. Dua puluh lima tahun. Status sekarang: saksi atas teror pesan-pesan misterius yang ditujukan pada ketua Dewan Kementerian Sihir, Damnatio Kira, tertanggal 1 Juni sampai 9 Juni 1520."

Dengan bangga, Licht bariskan bukti-bukti kejadian itu di hadapan Lumiere. Sementara laki-laki yang tertuduh merasa semakin emosi saat melihat barisan foto hitam putih yang dijadikan bukti, kini berjajar rapi. Niat sekali si telinga runcing itu memojokkannya.

"Licht, ayolah. Aku cuma ke Menara Kementerian Sihir untuk menemui Paman Augustus." Lumiere menajamkan sorot matanya. "Lagipula untuk apa aku meneror Menteri Damnatio? Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan jabatannya. Aku 'kan sudah menjadi seorang Pangeran."

"Hoo~ bisa sombong juga ya Anda--"

"Ralat! Aku tidak tertarik menjabat Menteri karena ..." Lumiere berpikir keras mencari kata-kata yang lebih halus, "karena ... ugh, karena ... aku Pangeran?"

Licht menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam tawa. Oke, proses interogasi harus tetap berjalan serius. Kembali ke topik.

"Lalu kenapa saat Menteri Damnatio menerima surat ancaman pembunuhan itu, Lumiere selalu ada di sana?"

"Selalu?"

"Ralat. Empat dari sembilan kejadian, selalu ada Lumiere di sana. Pertama, saat kau mengambil gulungan pidato untuk Raja Julius. Kedua, saat menjenguk Tuan Augustus yang sedang sakit. Ketiga, alasanya sama dengan yang kedua. Keempat, sekaligus terakhir, saat kau menyampaikan pesan dari Raja Julius pada Menteri Damnatio." Licht mengambil pena bulunya dan mencelupkannya ke tinta. Tangan itu amat lihai melingkar-lingkari poin yang sudah dibuatnya. "Lihat? Semua kegiatanmu saat di Menara Sihir, melewati ruang kerja Menteri Damnatio yang menjadi TKP."

"Licht, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, bukan menuduh."

Bukan menuduh bagaimana? Lumiere bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau sedari tadi Licht bersenang-senang saat melihat dirinya tersudut. "Kau meragukan pernyataan seorang Pangeran?"

"Kau meragukan pertanyaan seorang Penasihat Kerajaan _yang merangkap_ Kepala Divisi Interogasi Dewan Keamanan Kerajaan _sekaligus_ menantu Raja Julius Novachrono?"

Ugh, ini salah satu alasan Lumiere malas mendebat Licht. Mudah sekali dia bermain kata-kata. Dan apa-apaan nada bicaranya itu? Percaya diri sekali dia.

"Hei, aku bisa mendengar gerutuanmu lho, Tersangka."

"TER--"

"Baru tersangka, belum terdakwa."

"Terserah! Cepat tanyai aku! Aku mau pulang."

"Wah wah wah. Sudah badmood rupanya. Ingat ya, pasal dua ayat satu pedoman penyelidikan, telah ditandatangani oleh Kepala Keamanan Istana, Penasihat Kerajaan, dan Raja Julius Silvamillion Clover, bahwa tersangka yang sedang diselidiki dilarang marah-marah di ruang interogasi."

Dusta. Mana ada aturan seperti itu.

"Eh, sungguh?"

Tapi karena Lumiere itu polos, maka dia percaya saja.

"Ya. Hukumanmu bisa tambah berat nantinya." Licht berkata yakin. Dan dengan berat hati, dia harus mempertahankan wajah serius saat perasaannya tergelitik ingin tertawa.

"Maaf. Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga sikap. Silakan lanjutkan pertanyaannya."

Licht berdeham keren. Oh, dia memang selalu terlihat keren di mata Lumiere. "Jadi ... Kenapa kedatanganmu di Menara Sihir selalu bertepatan dengan kejadian?"

"Kebetulan?"

"JAWAB YANG TEGAS!"

"KEBETULAN, PAK."

"Bagus." Sumpah, Licht ingin terbahak melihat Lumiere yang berulang kali tarik napas karena kaget. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya ..."

"SIAP."

"Santai saja, jangan gemetaran begitu."

Lumiere ingin kubur diri. Astaga, bisa-bisanya seorang Pangeran dipermalukan begini. Dasar Elf menyebalkan!

"Oke. Lanjut." Licht menatap Lumiere langsung di mata. "Kenapa ... kau tidak menyuruh, err, mengutus orang untuk pergi ke Menara?"

"... Karena aku punya kaki?"

"Tapi kau terbang dengan sihir cahayamu untuk sampai ke sana, 'kan?"

"Oh, iya. Hehe."

"Astaga. Ganti pertanyaan." Licht membuka lembar kertas ketiga. "Apa kau sudah izin saat pergi ke Menara?"

"Pada siapa? Memangnya ada yang mau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja. Seorang penasihat kerajaan, misalnya."

Wajah Lumiere memerah. "Licht ... kau ..."

"Penasihat Kerajaan Yang Terhormat ini selalu khawatir pada Putra Mahkota Istana Clover yang suka tersandung kaki sendiri saat berlari. Demikian."

"Oh. Oke. Next."

"Ingat pasal dua ayat satu pedoman penyelidikan, Tuan tersangka."

Lumiere kerut dahi. Dia memaksakan diri untuk senyum lebar. "Okiii~"

Tiba-tiba Licht menyentuh tangan Lumiere dengan ujung telunjuknya. Dan mata kuningnya yang menajam, membuat Lumiere sukses salah tingkah. "Kau sedang berbohong. Terpaksa tersenyum padahal kesal. Benar?"

"A-aku benar-benar senyum kok."

"Sihirku adalah bisa membaca semua informasi pada objek hidup dan mati melalui sentuhan."

"Apa?"

Licht mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke gelas di depan Lumiere. "Air mineral dari pegunungan Hage. Mengandung silika, kalsium, magnesium, natrium, kalium, zinc, dan selenium. Sudah diminum dua teguk olehmu." Laki-laki itu menarik jarinya dan kembali menatap serius. "Lihat? Aku bisa mendapat semua informasi dengan semudah ini."

Licht berbohong. Dia sudah merencanakan ini setelah membaca bahan ajar Profesor Charlotte untuk kelas herbologi di sekolah Clover.

"Masih tidak percaya? Oke. Lumiere ingin aku menyentuh apa?"

"... Bagaimana dengan ini?" Lumiere mengeluarkan buku kuno bersampul kuning dengan gambar semanggi daun empat.

Tanpa ragu, Licht menyentuhnya. "Grimoire empat daun. Sihir cahaya level satu. Didapatkan saat umurmu tujuh tahun. Berisi tiga puluh empat mantra, di mana mantra ke delapan belas dan dua puluh dua belum pernah digunakan karena risikonya terlalu besar."

Licht lagi-lagi mengerjai Lumiere. Sebenarnya dia sudah riset dengan menanyakan ini pada Profesor Ratri, pengguna sihir ruang level satu, yang mengajar ilmu sihir tingkat atas yang berkaitan dengan ruang-waktu, seperti sihir cahaya Lumiere ini.

Dan sekali lagi, _karena Lumiere itu polos_ , jadi dia cukup merasa kagum. Ugh, tapi rasanya ada yang salah di sini.

"Licht kalau kau bisa menyerap informasi melalui sentuhan, kenapa tidak langsung menyentuh pesan misteriusnya saja? Kenapa harus menginterogasiku segala? Bukannya dengan begitu pelakunya bisa langsung ketemu?"

"Karena menyentuhmu lebih menyenangkan, Pangeran. Lagipula, kalau ada cara yang susah, kenapa harus pakai yang mudah?!"

"Serius, Licht~"

"Dua rius."

"Terserah!"

"Pasal dua ayat satu, jangan lupa."

Lumiere geram. Dia mencondongkan tubuh lalu mencubit pipi Licht dengan gemas. "Sudah ah main detektif-detektifannya. Dari tadi kita cuma berputar-putar saja tanpa menemukan jalan keluar kasus. Lagipula apa-apaan itu sihir sentuhan? Sihir Licht 'kan pedang. Tidak ada di naskah yang kubuat. Oh, bahkan 70% dari kejadian barusan, memang tidak ada di naskah. Licht memang suka seenaknya."

"Lumiere, argh, hentikan, nanti pipiku bengkak seperti pipimu."

"Enak saja!"

"Ugh," Licht mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah dan terasa panas. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan sihir sentuhan? Bisa mendapat semua informasi hanya dengan ujung jari, itu keren 'kan?"

"Tapi sihirmu itu pedang. Yang ditulis di naskah cerita juga sihir pedang."

Licht menyentuh dahi Lumiere dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Lumiere Silvamillion Clover. Dua puluh lima tahun. Pangeran Clover kingdom. Baik hati, lucu, dan sering ceroboh. Tertarik pada sihir unik, alat sihir baru, dan eksperimen ekstrim. Menyukai benda-benda bercahaya, menyayangi Tetia, dan mencintai seorang Penasihat Kerajaan bernama Licht. Benar?" Licht menyeringai puas. "Lihat? Sihir sentuhanku bekerja, bukan?!"

Lumiere memalingkan muka. "T-Terserah."

"Pasal dua ayat satu, jangan lupa."

"Licht!"

**Author's Note:**

> sihir sentuhan yg diomongin licht terinspirasi dari novelnya Ms. Windhy Puspitadewi; **Touche** sisanya iseng doang krn sy kangen ini dua bijik 😂


End file.
